degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Tristan-Zoë Friendship
The friendship between Tristan Milligan and Zoë Rivas began in Season 13 of Degrassi. Friendship History Overview When Tristan learns that Zoë Rivas, the star of West Drive, his favorite TV show, will be accompanying him and a group of Degrassi students on a summer trip to Paris, he is determined to become her friend. Zoë, already familiar with Tristan through his vlog West Drive Experience, instantly takes a liking to him. The two seem to have hit it off, though Zoë's dislike and treatment of Tristan's best friend Maya soon proves to be somewhat of a problem. This combined with the fact that Zoë got involved with Miles seemingly only to spite both he and Maya, led Tristan to develop a dislike for her. After they returned from Paris, the pair took turns sniping petty insults at eachother for some time, until they began spending time together in Drama class. Tristan kept his friendship with Zoe a secret until he begged Zoe and Maya to get along for his sake. Season 13 In Summertime, Tristan and Maya are looking forward to the summer trip to Paris the school has organized. When they come to Degrassi to learn about the details of the trip, it is revealed that Zoë Rivas will be coming along as well. Tristan explains to Maya that Zoë is one of the stars of his favourite TV show, West Drive. Tristan offers Zoë a seat next to him. He is shocked to find out from Zoë that the cast of West Drive is familiar with him, and watch his vlog religiously. Although there is already obvious tension between Zoë and Maya, starstruck Tristan remains blissfully unaware of it. Zoë mentions that she has backstage passes to a Fefe Dobson concert later that night, and invites Tristan to come with her. She also reluctantly extends the invitation to Maya. At the concert, Zoë and Tristan have no problem getting into the club. However, the bouncer is not convinced that Maya is over 13, and won't let her in. Maya looks plaintively at Tristan for help, but Tristan tells Maya that he can't let Zoë go into the club by herself. The two of them then leave Maya outside. In All I Wanna Do, Zoë looks over at Tristan while he pretends to be in a relationship with Maya. In Barely Breathing, Tristan is seen in class as Maya sings her "death song" to Zoë and is clearly stunned. In Spiderwebs, Maya finds out that Tristan is hanging out with Zoë so Tristan tries to make a truce for the holidays. In Unbelievable, Tristan is supporting Zoë for what happened to her. In Close to Me, Tristan and Zoë telling Maya what Miles and Zig are gonna say to her and how it's going to play out at the dance. In Army of Me, Tristan and Zoë are seen in class with Maya. In Everything Is Everything, Tristan and Zoë are seen in Mr. Yates class as Zoë reads her paper to the class in the woods and giving a look at Tristan for the comment he made saying he agrees with Mr. Yates. Later they are in the hallway by Zoë's locker talking to each other about the book he's reading about a student and a teacher and then she responds that the book is pretty twisted he tells her about Mr. Yates and asks her what he should do she responds run as fast as you can. In Sparks Will Fly (1), Tristan and Zoë are seen pumping into each other and Tristan helps her pick up her books and Tristan sees the book for the quiz team and he tells Zoë that no one will judge people like him. Zoë says that she doesn't think she nailed her audition so Tristan brings up and says why don't you bring up the assault and maybe they'll give you a second chance and she responds you think that will work? he says yes. so she gives it a shot. In Sparks Will Fly (2), Zoë and Tristan are seen together while Tristan tries to help her hide from her mom and then he tells her she should stand up to her mother. In Hypnotize, Tristan and Zoë are seen walking into class with Maya when Tristan gets a text from Becky they get all happy and Zoë says "Do you think Becky will put me in the fashion show as a model?", and Tristan responds "Buy me lunch and I'll see what I can do". In Out of My Head, Tristan walks in and says "That time of the month?", Zoë responds "Imogen is literally a crazy person I don't know how we're going to have a freaking fashion show when she ruined all the formal wear". Tristan says "I'm sure everything will workout things always do". Zoë responds "You're rather chipper", he says "I have a big date tonight and can't tell", Zoë says "Oh it's sexy when it's secret". In Believe (1), Tristan and Maya talk about Zoë's case causing Zoë to come up to see what is going on. Tristan goes to Zoë's trial and tries to make her feel better. In Believe (2), Tristan and Zoë are in the gym and Tristan was going to show her the video that the reporters are doing about her but Zoë says she wants to move on after Tristan shows her the video. In Thunderstruck, Tristan and Zoë are seen in the hallway and Tristan says the two of them are going to rock the dance floor. Zoë responds saying that she's going to the dance with Zig instead. Tristan tells her that he needs her at the dance to take his mind off of the situation with Mr.Yates. Season 14 In Smells Like Teen Spirit, they walk up to the school after spring break together and receive flyers from Becky for her new competitive cheer leading team. They are both excited for it, but Becky pops Tristan's bubble when she says it's girls only. They then enter the school together. In Walking in My Shoes, Tristan listens to Zoë while she says everyone hates her for the new school rules and Tristan replies not everyone, meaning him. Zoë tells him she has a plan. Later, Zoë is telling Tristan all about how her plan to sneak cell phones to the kids at school worked and she goes to pick them up but she gets busted by the school principal and Tristan leaves. Season 16 In #BuyMePizza, in a classroom, Zoë questions Tristan about Esme and says she thinks Esme was messing with her, Zoë asks Tristan if he believes she wants to kiss guys? but Tristan refuses to answer, Zoë says she only liked Grace because she thought Grace liked her back, Tristan says she's suffering from low self aseam but being gay is way better than that, Zoë says she's focusing on nor romantic things like landing this part but just then Zoë gets an email from Winston saying she didn't get a call back for the part and Zoë's upset. In the student council room, Zoë is telling Tristan about the kiss between her and Esme, Zoë sits on Tristan lap and attempts to seduce and kiss him but Tristan says its not working for him. Tristan asks if she liked the kiss? Zoë says kissing feels good with anyone, Tristan says especially when your a lesbian who's kissing a pretty girl, Zoë says shes not a lesbian and doesn't want to be one either, Tristan asks why not?, Zoë said she never pictured her life like that, she always pictured a big wedding, kids, long hair, Tristan says you have that with a girl too, Zoë says it seems so hard though, Tristan thinks that being honest with yourself is easy though and says its easier for him, Zoë says she doesn't want to be like him, she wants to be normal, Tristan is rightly pissed at Zoë for this statement and tells Zoë that just because she's in the closet doesn't mean she has to be a homophone, Zoë tries to apologize but Tristan tells her to live in the closet all she wants but don't put her self hatred on me before bailing. In the student council room, Tristan, Winston and Zoë are talking about gala when Esme arrives, Winston gives Zoë the part over Esme and both she and Zoë seem saddened by it and Esme leaves. After, Winston bails to go get something, Tristan accepts Zoë's apology for what she said before but is surprised that Zoë is dating Winston because he's a boy and not a girl, Zoë said she's not about labels and is going to be the person she wants to be, Tristan says she wants to be Winston's girlfriend?, Zoë says he likes the best version of her and that's whats going to make me happy, Winston returns and tells them he has a great idea for the gala and as Winston and Tristan chat about it as Zoë watches Esme. Conflict History Season 13 In My Own Worst Enemy, Zoë listens in on Tristan and Maya's conversation about Miles and asks him who he's talking about. He tells her that he's certain that Miles has feelings for him and Zoë disagrees and tells him she will get to him first. They both ask Miles to be their partner, and Miles chooses Tristan, angering Zoë. Later, Tristan sees Zoë on Miles's lap, which upsets him. In About A Girl, Tristan is heartbroken over Miles and Zoë making out everywhere. When Maya points out the fact that he was gushing over Zoë just four days ago, he says that while that may be true, she's dead to him now. In Honey, Zoë "spilled" juice on Maya's expensive dress, and Tristan got mad and told Zoë off, saying "you're something else" and leaving to help Maya. Trivia *Zoë had a conflict with Tristan's best friend, Maya Matlin, but Zoë became friends with she while Tristan and Maya are not on good terms. *Both Tristan and Zoë developed feelings and had a relationship with Miles. *Tristan is initially shown to be a fan of Zoë because she starred in his favourite TV show West Drive. *Zoë watched Tristan on his vlog, known as West Drive Experience. *They both have an interest in fashion and acting. *They both had a rivalry with Maya Matlin when she developed a crush on a guy that they liked (that ironically liked her back as well instead of them). **It was also the same guy both times. * They have both been in a relationship and sexually active with someone who is considered a legal adult. ** They both lost their virginities to them as well. *** Only Zoë's relationship was legal. *They have both been raped. Zoë by Luke Baker and Neil Martin (as she was passed out drunk), and Tristan by Grant Yates (although his was statutory rape). *They are both part of the LGBT community. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 8.43.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 8.44.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 8.44.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 8.44.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 8.44.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 8.44.57 PM.png Cap10.jpg Ftg4e5rt.jpg 3rghd.jpg Rte45.jpg 657gdg.jpg Er83432.jpg E4t90rtg.jpg ZT!.PNG Cxvgdfgt.jpg Dsf3w4.jpg 67tyuh.png 78yuijj.png 57tyu.png R435gfh.png Ldfkjtot.png Ghghlkl.png BorW2.PNG WDYTYA3.PNG WDYTYA12.PNG degrassi-trivia-1316-580.jpg 488013_709482045729159_882760537_n.jpg 602323_709482395729124_1889712614_n.jpg 599687_709482669062430_139570247_n.jpg 1460093_709483332395697_1574888148_n.jpg 6765yt.png 76867tyu.png 4654rt.png 45645tr.png 5765tyrr.png 5565y.png Zoe Maya Tristan .jpg 1604801_10152909755749119_556413025_n.jpg Uuuiiuuio.png Nkmknkkm.jpg 1328-04-ur.jpg Jnnjnjjhj89o.png Jjnjnjnjnl.png Degrassi-tristan-maya-zoe.png Degrassi-tristan-maya-zoe-(2).png Degrassi-1336-Zoe-Tristan.png Believe_part_2.png Tristan-Zoe Degrassi 13D.jpg Uy9uiyhujh.png Iuy98798.png 098u7oihjl.png 8i7u8097o.png Degrassi-zoe-trial.png Degrassi-zoe-trail-crying.png Degrassi-trial-reporters.png Believezoe.png Normal 1SLTP015.jpg Normal 1SLTP013.jpg xvxvxxvxv.jpg 11751840 1024370260907001 8411584574899959433 n.jpg 11208640 1024370274240333 770797099161962081 n.jpg 11011184 1024369874240373 3166495421983132654 n.jpg Ttrttrtr.png Bbbttt.png ZoeandTristan.png ZoeandTristan2.png ZoeandTristan3.png Tumblr_nsdxdlw3Rg1s5zx89o1_540.jpg DLB Zoe Tristan Miles at beach.jpg DLB Zoe Tristan Miles at beach 2.jpg Kjkjjkkjkjj.png Uiuiouiui8888.png 8iuuiiuiuiuj.png Tytyyhhytglorialogan.png Hbuhuhjh.jpg 1419-2.jpg 1419-3.jpg 1419-4.jpg 11890617 1034864563190904 2497562543346104680 o.jpg 8uyyuuyuy.png 98iuiuj.png 8srf.png Tgreyt.png D.png Asdvd.png Catsoo.png Tycv.png T.png I.png E.png Normal ST099.jpg Normal ST141.jpg Normal ST143.jpg DNCS5.jpg 34gfgtryty.png 33rtert.png Ert45rtrtret.png 8978ighj.png normal_DegrassiNextClass-Characters25-1.png Rtgtrrtrrr.png Ttttt555.png 65y565655y.png 65y6y6y.png 555tt4t.png 65y65y65g.png 87yuyui.png Tumblr o0fxadgRxm1rdyrivo2 1280.jpg 5t554tt.png IMG_20160615_223926.jpg 87uiyuiyuix.png 65tyttyty.png IMG 5556.JPG IMG 5895.JPG IMG 5879.JPG IMG 5896.JPG WDYTYA6.PNG WDYTYA8.PNG 13x13 05.png 13x13 08.png 13x13 11.png 13x13 12.png Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Season 15 Category:LGBT Category:Season 16 Category:Season 17